tethered
by quandtuesla
Summary: things come together in unexpected ways and life has a way of catching them by surprise. a stydia drabble where love prevails and new life begins. (this account used to be fallingforkeeps, please do not freak out and think this is some random person.)


andddddd here we are again with another thing i promised **ari** (seriously go send her some love because this wouldn't have happened without her. she changed her url again and she's now beauchampclaire over at tumblr.)

again, this is not a klaroline piece, and really am sorry. i have a few drabbles for them that i need to transcribe from my journal. and as far as wedding charades goes, i am trying hard to get out of the rut i am in with that story. life is still just this crazy rollercoaster ride at the moment, so i appreciate you all being the rad readers that you are. please be kind to this piece because it has not been beta'ed and it has mistakes.

(EDIT) a HUGE thank you to the anon who pointed out the mishap with the supernatural towns., it has now been fixed i honestly didn't even notice it given that i write for both tvd and teen wolf, and i am sorry for the mix-up)

onward.

...

Every sound in the waiting room was amplified. There was a pen scratching against paper from the front desk, skin gliding against itself every time the woman two seats over form her criss-crossed her legs, an exasperated sigh from the man standing by the front door, muffled songs from the teenage girl sitting in front of her, and they all grated into her ears. She gripped the edge of her seat, pushing her body forward and preparing herself to leave when the door swing open and for a moment her head was clear. The swish of the door leaving a moment of peace before her name filled the air.

"Martin, Lydia?"

A slow breath left her body and she swallowed, standing quickly and lifting her gaze to nod stiffly at the nurse. _Breathe in, breath out, one foot on front of the other, breath in, breath out. _ The mantra continued in her head as she walked towards the open door, biting back the urge to throw up as she walked and the sound of her footsteps hit her ears like blows to a punching bag. The nurse's name tag read Ana, and she gave Lydia a wide smile as she ushered her into the back. She was telling her something and Lydia simply nodded along so she wouldn't have to speak. They went through the basics: weight, height, blood pressure, temperature, a series of generic health questions which she answered quickly and finally-

"And what brings you to our office today Ms. Martin?"

Lydia stilled in her chair, her fingers smoothing out the hem of her skirt and she looked away from the nurse as she spoke shakily.

"Uh—I was late."

Ana hummed, scrawling something into Lydia's file and then shutting it.

"All right, follow me."

Lydia stood and followed Ana further down the hall, they turned left and stopped in front of the third door on the right. Ana handed her a small plastic cup from the tray outside of the door and instructed her on how to properly fill it before opening the restroom door for her and suddenly Lydia was alone. The door shut abruptly behind her and she glanced around the stale and cold bathroom. It was white, with some accents of gray here and there. So unlike their warm and yellow bathroom at home. He'd chosen the shade of yellow because of the way the light streamed in though the small window above the bathtub. This bathroom was open and wide, a small sink in the corner, the toilet in another, and she wondered why there was so much open space left. Their bathroom was small, a fine line between cramped and cozy that made life interesting.

Stepping in further, she shivered and Lydia asked herself why she wasn't there instead. Why she was here in this white and cold bathroom peeing into a plastic cup instead of sitting next to him in their small bathroom peeing on one of those sticks from the grocery store. She pushed the thought away, standing once she was finished and she wrinkled her nose distastefully when she twisted the cap back onto the cup. When she stepped out of the bathroom, handing the plastic cup back to Ana, she smoothed out her skirt again and ignored the faint buzzing sound coming from her purse. She knew who it was, and she was avoiding listening to his voice so that the guilt of where she was wouldn't eat her alive.

They arrived at another door faster than Lydia wanted to, and when Ana pushed it open she stalled for a moment, looking down the hall as if it held the answers to her life. Ana said something and she turned back to the open door, shaking her head and stepping in before she decided to leave. The door shut behind her and the loud tick-tock of the clock set her on edge. The computer creaked, the air vents hissed, and Lydia felt like she couldn't breathe. She looked around the small space and gulped back some air as she took it all in. There were parenting magazines stacked on the counter, a baby scale next to the sink, a poster of the female body on the wall, and to the left of her was a large cork board full of pictures of babies and more babies. Her phone buzzed again, clearing her head for a moment and she absent-mindedly picked it out of her purse.

_Stiles _

_iMessage (14)_

The phone buzzed again in her hand and she sighed when another message from him came in. Her thumb slid across the screen smoothly, opening up the messages and she couldn't help but laugh.

_I'm at the Farmer's Market. I'm thinking steak for dinner, with veggies and pilaf. Roasted peaches for dessert…_

_Look at this asparagus, is this not the most perfect asparagus? Did you know asparagus is a natural aphrodisiac? True fact. _

_Do you want the red or white wine?_

_I got the white, it compliments my steak. What do you think about truffles? They have that hummus you really like. _

_Lydia? _

_Truffles?_

_Hummus? _

_I'm getting the truffles and hummus. And that basil pesto we got last month. _

_We can eat on the roof and break out the Sinatra record and dance a little, watch that episode of The Bachelor we missed…_

_Lydiaaaaaa. _

_You're not home. Where are you? I thought you said you were having an early day today?_

_Babe? _

_Is this payback for last week? _

_This isn't funny anymore, answer the phone Lydia. I'm getting worried. _

_LYDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm calling Scott if you don't answer in 5 minutes. _

Her laugh quickly turned into a knot in her throat and Lydia blinked back the tears threatening to fall. He was always so attentive, it was how she knew he would be a great father. Before the 5 minutes could pass and he called Scott, she typed out a quick message.

**_Your plan sounds perfect. _**

_And she speaks! Where are you? I miss you and the loft feels empty when you aren't home. _

**_Still at the office, I had to finish up some stuff for the Prusch home. They decided to go for the bay windows after all. _**

_You're still at the office?_

**_Mhmm, I should be out of here before 7 though._**

_Oh. _

He was typing something else and Lydia hated the dread that filled her as she lied to him.

_Okay then. I'll start dinner. _

**_Okay! I'll be home soon. _**

_Yeah, okay. I love you. _

**_I love you too. _**

The door creaked opened and Lydia shoved her phone back into her purse. Finally.

"Lydia?"

She nodded nervously at the doctor in front of her. He was much younger than she expected him to be and she wondered again if she should have come here in the first place.

"I'm Dr. Delany, how're you feeling today?"

"I'm all right."

"Your file says you're in because you were late? It might seem silly, but I have to ask. Is there any possibility you're pregnant?"

She stared back at him silently, running back the past few months through her mind. Dr. Delany tilted his head towards her, opening his mouth again but Lydia spoke before he could say anything.

"We always use protection. I'm on birth control, and I never miss a day. We use condoms too, and we're careful."

He nodded along to her words, gazing at her sympathetically.

"I understand, but even with both forms of birth control there is still isn't a 100% chance that they'll be effective."

She shut her eyes, letting out a slow breath, "There could be a possibility."

"All right, well Ana has sent your fluids to the lab and we're just going to go over a few questions. Is that okay?"

He went over a a few simple things, asking if missing her period was a common occurrence, the last dates of her cycle, how active her sex life was, and then he went over a few symptoms of pregnancy. She felt like a child, with his slow tone and the way he carefully phrased everything so as to not freak her out. The look he was giving her basically said it all, she had a better chance of winning the lottery than not being pregnant. When a small ding came from the direction of his computer, Lydia felt that the oxygen in the room was escaping her, and she knew before he even turned back to her what the answer was.

"Your results are in. You are pregnant, there is a 1% chance this is a fluke, but given everything we've just talked about I highly doubt it. I'd put you at about 6 weeks, but we can send in some blood samples for a more accurate sample. And there are options available to you, I'm obliged to tell you that there are options if this isn't what you want."

_Options. _She felt sick thinking about it. Lydia vaguely remembered thanking Dr. Delany and setting up another appointment for next week, and suddenly she was outside. Sitting on a park bench and dialing a number she had hoped she wouldn't have to call for a really long time.

"I was wondering when you'd give me a call."

"How?"

"Marin called, said that you would be needing my help soon."

"Of course she did."

"Why don't you tell me what's going on Lydia."

"The Banshee gene, is it passed down genetically?"

The words left her mouth softly and hesitantly, and Lydia gripped the phone closer to her ear.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question, she nodded as if Deaton could see her

"I might—Yes, I'm pregnant."

"And Stiles doesn't know yet." Again, it wasn't a question. She winced when her answer left her mouth this time.

"You're scared the baby will be like you." Another statement, and she closed her eyes.

"I'm an omen of death Deaton. Not even leaving Beacon Hills can change that. How can I bring another life into this world knowing that? Knowing that they could have this too, and that their whole life will just be followed by death? I don't think I can do that. I just—"

She stopped speaking, letting her silence set in and she took in a deep breath. A light breeze brushed against her and she shivered.

"The banshee gene is hereditary Lydia."

The knot in her throat tightened and she gripped the edge of the bench.

"But it's dormant, has to be activated through a werewolf bite, or any other supernatural creature really."

And there it was, the news she'd wanted to hear from the moment she had realized she could be pregnant. A reason for hope and happiness.

"You come from a long line of Banshees Lydia, but before you the last Martin Banshee was alive 300 years ago. I'm sure your child will be special of course, highly intuitive and intelligent, but you don't have to fear that he or she will be finding dead bodies at every corner. You were oblivious to the gene yourself until Peter bit you were you not? It's going to be okay Lydia, you and your baby are going to be just fine. With you and Stiles as parents I'm confident your child will be more than fine actually."

The breath of relief escaped her lips and a small laugh bubbled up out of her, she wiped away at the tears that finally left her eyes and Deaton chuckled on his end.

"He is going to be a great dad, isn't he." There wasn't a doubt about it.

"And you'll be a great mother Lydia. Now go home and tell him."

"Thank you Deaton."

"You're welcome Lydia."

She laughed again and Deaton said something about keeping in touch and she nodded again as if he could hear her. And then she was on her feet, walking briskly to the taxi cabs lined up on the street, rattling off her address and reassuring the taxi driver that she was okay when he flashed a worried look at her tears.

"They're happy tears! I promise. Please don't worry about me."

She brushed the tears away hastily, flashing him a bright smile and the man nodded silently. She reached into her bag, searching for tissues and sighing when her search came up empty. Her hands where itching to grab her phone and to call him, but the driver was turning left onto their street and she ignored it, preparing herself to just tell him in person.

John Mayer was playing when she opened the door to their loft. The soft tones of his voice ringing in her ears as she stepped in and inhaled.

_Fuck._

He only listened to John Mayer when he was stressed.

It smelled amazing, and she could only guess that in whatever stress he had managed to get himself into, he had gone overboard with dinner. She hung her purse up, making sure to grab her results and tucking them behind her back before carefully walking in and looking around for any signs that he might have gone and cleaned in the time it took her to get home as well. She let out a slow breath when she saw the blanket Scott made for them thrown across their couch, exactly where it had been for the past three days. John Mayer and over board cooking she could deal with, had the loft smelled like cleaning product she would have been a little more worried.

His voice chimed in with the song and she smiled, turning the corner to enter their kitchen. He hadn't realized she was here and was working diligently, humming, chopping, reaching over to stir something, and Lydia drank in the scene in front of her. She could tell that something was bothering him, a slight tick in his jaw as he moved, shoulders tense and eyebrows furled together in concentration as if focusing on his task would make everything else go away. A timer went off and startled them both, Lydia jumped and Stiles looked up, glazing his eyes over her before turning and opening the oven.

When he turned back to her, dish in hand, he sighed. Gently placing it onto the counter, he removed his oven mitts and began finishing up what he had been working on before. Adding whatever he'd chopped into the boiling pot, bringing it down to a simmer and shutting the pot. She walked in slowly, pushing back her smile and preparing to hear what had put him in this mood, freezing when his words filled the air.

"Is something wrong Lydia?"

She paused, watching him carefully and her breath hitched in her throat. He was avoiding her eyes and something stirred in her stomach when he was speaking again.

"It's just—We promised there wouldn't be any secrets. That we would always be honest with each other and that's not what happened today. I know you weren't at the office."

_Oh._

"I called Rose and she said you'd left hours ago."

Lydia felt her heart stop and she gripped the paper in her hand firmly, waiting to hear him out.

"And I've been stressing all day trying to plan the perfect night and to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you lied to me today. And then I started thinking about how you've been off the past few days, staying up late and rushing everywhere and I thought, you know that's fine. She's busy with work, and this time of year is always harder without Allison and Scott won't stop hassling her about going to visit. She's just tired. Needs some space, and I thought that tonight would be different. Help ease the stress and make you happy, but instead I've just worked myself into this giant ball of worry wondering where you are and why you just didn't tell me where you were going. And thinking that maybe this is, this is where I lose you and what the hell did I do wrong? Lying? I get needing time and space and having to do our own things, but lying..."

His voice was strained, shoulders slumping when he finally let it all out. She wasn't quite sure what to do when he looked so defeated standing there in their kitchen preparing a meal for her and planning to sweep her off her feet again from the looks of it. He looked liked the young scared boy of their past standing there so lost, and she hated that she'd caused it. The guilt she'd been holding in side of her was seeping through her body, leaving a dull ache that had bean the moment she had decided to hide this from him and take care of it on her own. She walked closer to him, preparing to lift the paper in her hand up to him when his words repeated in her head.

_"tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you"_

And then she took in what he was wearing under his ridiculous batman apron: the blue button up she loved on him, perfectly ironed and free of stains with his nicest slacks and the shoes she's gotten him for Christmas. His hair was styled, or at least he'd tried to style it before ruining it by running his fingers through it. And when she glanced behind him out onto their terrace she saw lights shimmering in the dark and her favorite flowers lining up the path to their table. And it hit her all at once like a slow curveball right in the gut. He was going to propose.

"Stiles," she breathed out, finally reaching him and he lifting her hand out to tilt his face up to hers.

Looking into his eyes and taking in how confused and hurt he was was enough to swallow back the nervous giggle that was threatening to slip through her lips.

She leaned up to press her lips against his softly before leaning back and bringing the crumpled piece of paper forward. She straightened it out softly as she spoke, looking up at him as her fingers smoothed out the results. His eyebrows where furled and he glanced at the paper quickly.

"I love you. And I am sorry about lying, I panicked and I should have just been honest with you but I thought I could handle it by myself, you know old habits and all. But I think that you'll be really happy with what I have to tell you. Especially if you want to spend the rest of your life with me, if that still applies that is."

He blushed when the words fell from her mouth, still confused when she slipped the paper into his hands. Lydia felt her heart quicken as his eyes looked over the words in front of him. His eyes were wide in wonder when he looked back up at her, glancing quickly between her stomach and back to her eyes.

"Really?" He blurted out loudly and she nodded, still unsure of how he was feeling. And then his lips formed into a grin that reached his eyes and his arms reached out, lifting her off the ground and she laughed.

"We're going to have a baby. Holy Shit."

He set her down gently and Lydia was crying again, a wide smile gracing her face and she nodded as the tears slipped from her eyes. And then he was kissing her, his lips moving against hers urgently, "I love yous" mumbled between them as their mouths molded into each other. His hands where coming down to her waist, rubbing circles near her abdomen and she giggled against him.

Dinner would have been forgotten if Stiles hadn't remembered that Lydia needed to eat for two now, left out in the cold as kissing and touching turned into something else. But when he heard her stomach growl, the moment was broken and he immediately began putting together a plate for her. And the way he looked at her as they talked and shared a plate together, eyes bright and glowing, reminded her of when she first fell in love with him and how all she wanted for the rest of her life was to look into his warm eyes every morning when she woke and every night before she went to sleep.

When they where both full, they worked in sync to Frank Sinatra as they put away food and stacked dishes into the washer. Stiles would get distracted every once in a while, pulling her close and swaying along to the music, stealing kisses and looking down at her abdomen tenderly. Lydia didn't notice when he stopped what he was doing, reaching down to place a fork into the dish washer. She was humming along to Sinatra's soothing voice when a movement caught the corner of her eye. Just like that she was looking right into those warm brown eyes that sent her mind into a tailspin. He was on his knee and Lydia could feel her breath hitch, eyes widening as his hands slowly opened up a small box, his voice spilling out words she was struggling to catch onto.

"…I had something a little more romantic planned out, but I guess there isn't a better moment to do this. Right here in our home as we do what we always do, and celebrating this amazing thing that is happening. Lydia Martin, I have loved you since the moment you stepped into Mrs. Hollbrook's third grade class. I am in love with you now and I want to spend the rest of my life falling in love with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me"

She was nodding, his face blurring as her eyes watered. Her voice cracked when she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Of course I'll marry you, idiot."

He laughed, shaking his head and he slipped the ring onto her hand smoothly. His hands came up to rest on her abdomen again and he kissed it before giving into her pull and standing up to wrap his arms around her waist. Their foreheads were pressed against each other and she couldn't help but grin widely as he brought their bodies closer, swaying them along to the song.

"I love you."

The words send shivers down her spine and they had barely left his lips again when she muffled his voice with her lips.

_'Cause nobody else gave me a thrill_

_With all your faults, I love you still now_

_And it had to be you, it just had to be you_

_It had to be you_

"Dad, you have to tilt the screen back, no not that way. Back! Perfect, right there, stop right there." Stiles barked out, shaking his head at his Father. It didn't matter how many times they did this, he could never tilt the screen the right way so everyone was in frame. He always complained that if he and Lydia were in Beacon Hills this wouldn't be a problem. But they both knew that leaving home had been for the best in the end. As much as he tried to convince his father that he should leave town as well it seemed that his loyalty to it would never waver. But it helped to know he had Melissa and Scott.

Stiles still wondered why Scott stayed, if it was also a sense of loyalty to the town that seemed to draw in horror by the minute. Or if staying there meant he could still hold onto Allison. But he tried not to think about it too much because it hurt to remember everything they'd lost while trying to save everyone. Scott was happy though, and when Kira had eventually returned to Beacon Hills about a year ago, he knew that Scott was going to be more than okay.

"Can you see us all now?" Scott questioned from behind the Sheriff and Lydia nodded enthusiastically. Happy that she could make out the familiar faces of her friends and family.

Melissa, the Sheriff, Scott, Kira, and Deaton were all finally in frame and Stiles was bouncing his knee nervously now. She placed her hand on his leg, shooting him a reassuring smile and he nodded back at her before facing the group again.

"All right, well. We have some news for all of you. Lydia and I— We're getting married!"

"I called it, now cough up the money everyone." Melissa said, a wide grin filling her face and Stiles laughed.

"You couldn't have waited one more week son?" But the smile on his face let them know he was happy for the two of them.

"Let's see that ring now." Scott yelled and Lydia brought it up to the camera, laughing when Scott whistled and made a comment about his best friend "killin it." A thin silver band with a round cut aquamarine stone graced her left hand now and she smiled back at the happy faces on the screen in front of her.

"And, there's something else too," Stiles said loudly trying to reign everyone's attention back. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lydia's shoulder, holding her closer to him and Scott yelled out a comment about keeping it PG.

"Sheriff," Lydia was looking right at the man who'd raised the man she loved and she brought the laptop a little closer, as if it could close the actual distance between them. "You're gonna be a grandfather."

Scott's enthusiasm crackled through the small speakers, Melissa looked like she was going to cry, Kira's grin could blind someone, Deaton looked so proud of them, and the Sheriff's stunned face made her giggle.

"A baby, you're going to have a baby." The worlds were stumbling out of his mouth and Melissa squeezed his shoulder. "I'm going to be a grandfather." He looked up at Melissa, gripping her hand and repeating the words again, his eyes lighting up as they fell from his lips.

"Lydia says she's going to be a girl, and we were thinking that Claudia would be a perfect name," Stiles murmured and his father cleared his throat, looking back at both of them and nodding.

"It's a perfect name."

—

She looked down at her watch, sighing impatiently and shooting a glare down the hall of their home. "Stiles, we're going to be late. There really isn't any need for you to—Oh god, no. Take it off. You are not wearing that to the ultra sound."

He looked genuinely flabbergasted that she was against the headband he had created to hold his GoPro safely to his head. And continued the trek down the hall with the small camera blinking red to indicate he was already recording. Lydia crossed her arms across her chest, shaking her head profusely.

"Take the camera off of your head. It's one thing to want to record small moments and another completely to make a fool of yourself."

"How am I supposed to record and hold your hand at the same time, huh? This is genius, possibly my best idea yet. Our baby agrees." He came to a stop in front of her, bringing his hands up to cup the barely noticeable bump that was showing. Stiles grinned, lowering his head to capture his fingers tracing small patterns onto her belly over her blouse.

"Right baby girl? Your daddy is a genius." He kneeled down and placed a small kiss on the bump, sighing contently when Lydia huffed reluctantly.

"And we're so excited to see you today," he whispered against the fabric and Lydia couldn't help but grin when he looked up at her with excited eyes.

"Your daddy is silly, but he's right. We are very excited to see you today." Lydia said into the camera, giving into his plan much more quickly than Stiles had thought she would. She pulled him up off the floor, rolling her eyes at his victory dance.

"You're going to break something flailing about like that, now let's go before we miss the appointment."

He laughed, commenting that he hadn't broken anything thus far, grabbing his coat and reaching down to grasp her hand as they walked out of the apartment.

—

"All right, this is going to be a bit cool, and then you are going to feel some pressure." Dr. Griffin murmured as he spread the blue gel onto her abdomen. Lydia let out a shaky breath, nodding at the older man and stiles squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"This one is growing quite quickly already," he chuckled, moving the small transducer probe around. "Now watch the monitor behind me, there we go."

Lydia tightened her grip on Stiles' hand as the image got clearer on the screen. There she was, a tiny little blob of grey that was the size of a walnut and already it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was smiling widely, barely registering whatever the doctor was saying, and her vision got blurry as tears left her eyes. There was a small thump, and Stiles let out a curse under his breath.

"Ah, and there's the heartbeat."

Thump. Soft, steady, strong.

Thump. Her breath was caught in her throat and Lydia felt how the heartbeat followed the rhythm of hers .

Thump. "That's our baby girl," Stiles whispered into her ear and Lydia turned to face him. Nodding against his cheek and leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"She's perfect."

"It's a bit early to know the exact sex, but I'd say you have a 50/50 chance of being right," the doctor said and Lydia and Stiles laughed. "Do you have any names picked out?" He continued, handing Lydia a towel to wipe her abdomen clean.

"Claudia." Stiles whispered, and Lydia nodded brightly. Dr. Griffin smiled, adding that it was a beautiful choice, and that if the baby was a boy Claude would be a good name as well. Stiles and Lydia chuckled again, staring over his shoulder again at the image that was frozen on the monitor, nodding along to the information Dr. Griffin was relaying. When they left the office ten minutes later, printed sonograms in hand, Lydia looked up at the GoPro still strapped to Stiles' head and waved at the camera.

—

He looked quite ridiculous with the GoPro attached to his head, but if she was being honest it was also a bit adorable. Lydia believed that if there was any way for him to take the camera into the shower with him, he would have done so. And currently, as he sat behind her desk ruffling about her papers "helping' her get some work done, he looked adorable. Talking to the camera about how Lydia was brilliant, and he would have never thought about pairing hardwood floors with floral print wall paper. She smiled, rubbing circles in her belly as he talked to the camera as if it were the baby.

And then, a small flutter made her giggle. Stiles looked up from the folder in his hand when she called his name out.

"I think she's going to kick again, come here!"

"Really?" Stiles shout out from behind the desk, sliding next to her on the couch with excited eyes and his hands where shaking as they met hers.

"Wait for it," she whispered, gliding his hand over the lower part of her belly, pressing softly against her skin and Stiles's eyes widened in wonder when something pushed back against his hand.

"Does that hurt?" he asked softly, looking down at their hands and the spot where the baby had kicked. Lydia hummed a soft no, smiling at him as he tapped his finger against the spot again.

"Tickles a bit, and sometimes it feels like she's jumping on my bladder," she added and Lydia chuckled when Stiles cursed under his breath as the baby kicked in response to Stiles' tapping.

"Watch your language."

"Sorry," he breathed out slowly, still staring down at his hands and grinning at the small kicks he could feel. "It's just amazing, and I can't…" his voice trailed off and he leaned forward to kiss Lydia's belly, leaving shivers down her spine. "I love you so much, both of you," he mumbled against her skin and Lydia felt so full of love.

"I was thinking," she hummed out, playing with his hair as Stiles continued his tapping. "Her middle name could be Allison."

There was a slight strain in her voice as she said this and Stiles lifted his gaze to meet hers. "Claudia Allison Stilinski, has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"It's perfect."

—

_"Stress is bad for the baby Lydia, experts say it can cause pre-term birth or affect the baby's weight."_

But seeing her desk in such a state of disarray was causing her plenty stress currently. She took it upon herself to fix it before she ended up chewing out Stiles for trying to help again. Preparing a cup of the herbal tea Stiles had picked up for her, and playing her baby playlist as she moved her documents back into their folders. Stiles had ruined all of her color coding and she was deep into reorganizing the newest file he'd taken upon himself to fix when she heard the doorknob jingle. She cringed, but the familiar incoherent babbling that filled their home made her smile and she stood up quickly, rushing out to the living room.

"Scott! You weren't supposed to be here for another week!"

Scott's rumbling laugh vibrated against her body when he swooped down to pick her up. And they both laughed when Stiles yelled out nervously about being careful.

"I thought a surprise would be nice." Scott said as he gently placed her back onto the ground and turned back to face Stiles. "Bro, I know a little something about taking care of pregnant women. Mom's a nurse."

Stiles rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath and making his way over to Lydia. He warped his arms around her firmly, kissing her forehead and whispering hello into her ear, laughing quietly when Scott began making kissing noises in the background.

"And hello to you little one," Stiles added, rubbing his hands over Lydia's belly. "Just ignore your Uncle Scott."

"Kira couldn't make it?" Lydia asked as they moved into the kitchen.

"The team made it to regionals and they have a tournament, but she'll be here in time for the exciting stuff. Which apparently, is going to take place right in the bathroom?"

Lydia huffed, annoyed at the comment and she whirled around to face a sheepish Stiles.

"I am not having this baby in our bathroom. I don't care what you read about on the subject. We are going to the hospital, and I am going to surrounded by people that know what they are doing. Preferably under the influence of strong drugs, so stop trying to get everyone on board with this water birth Stiles."

Scott snorted, opening the fridge and reaching for the jug of orange juice.

"Will you at least consider the placenta pills then?" Stiles replied and Scott choked mid swig, pulling the jug away from his lips and nodding as he faced Stiles again.

"Those are supposed to be really good, mom had an emergency delivery in the ER about a month ago and the mom had the placenta" he shared and Lydia glared at her fiancé and his best friend. Stiles began spouting off information and Scott continued to nod along.

"All of the books say that a water birth provides an environment similar to the amniotic sac and it eases the stress of the birth which increases a sense of security for the baby. Plus there are multiple benefits for mothers, and the placenta is loaded with iron and vitamins—"

Lydia simply rolled her eyes again, cutting him off and turning to open the pantry: "I am not going to eat the baby's placenta Stiles. I don't care what it said in the books."

"Is this why you've been having weekly conversations with mom?" Scott interrupted and Lydia snorted from the pantry.

"They're weekly now?"

"I like to be informed." Stiles sighed exasperatedly, his hands thrown in the air now and Lydia laughed at his dramatics.

"And I appreciate it, but I am not going to have a water birth and I am not going to eat the baby's placenta."

"You could do a vitamin supplement instead" Scott shared, a hopeful look on his face.

Lydia nodded as she emerged from the pantry with a jar of peanut butter in her hands.

"I was thinking that would be a good idea, Stiles can you get me a spoon please?"

He shook his head when he noticed that the jar was new, pulling out the drawer in front of him and handing over a spoon.

"I think we have a new record on our hands, three jars in one week."

"It's the only thing I can keep down these days, I just want her out so I can eat something other than peanut butter and apples," Lydia complained. She pointed the spoon at Scott and informed him that everyone conveniently forgot to mention all the real joys of pregnancy. The news didn't seem to phase him all that much and when Lydia shot him a look that begged him to distract his best friend, Scott asked Stiles if they'd looked into natural drugs that wouldn't harm the baby.

Lydia ignored all this talk as she went back into her office, sighing as she ate another spoonful of peanut butter. She would have the one fiancee in the world that cared to talk more about the pregnancy than she wanted to. And of course he had a best friend who was more than happy to have hours of conversation on which vitamins where the best post-birth.

Claudia stirred in her belly and she drummed her fingers against the spot where she was moving, "You ready to come out anytime soon little one? I want a burger and you're seriously meddling with my diet." Three kicks in rapid succession followed her question and Lydia laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

She went back to fixing her files, slipping in spoonfuls of peanut butter and smiling when she heard the familiar sounds of Star Wars in the background. It was good for Stiles to get out of his head for a while, and then she felt it. A rush of warm liquid in between her legs, and she stopped breathing for a moment. The first thing out of her mouth when she felt the air rush back into her lungs was a soft "fuck" and then she was yelling out Stiles' name.

It was all a flurry of quick movements and slightly panicked voices after that. Lydia kept repeating that it was too soon, someone had to call her mom, and the sheriff, and in a moment of desperation she cried out for Allison. Scott was dialing the hospital and grabbing the packed bags in the living room, he kept asking where the car keys where and called everyone else Lydia was asking for after hanging up on the hospital. Stiles was holding her delicately, walking her out the front door and telling her to focus on his voice, soothing her and when Allison's name left her lips the three of them stopped.

Stiles broke the silence first, "Lydia just listen to my voice, it's going to be okay. You are doing amazing right now, and you are going to keep doing amazing just stay with me. Our little girl is going to be here with us in no time. Just keep breathing, listen to my voice only, and you know what?"

Lydia looked up at him, her breathing slowing down and her strained grip on his hand softening.

"Allison is right here, she's always with us."

His hand was pressed against her heart and Lydia nodded in sync with him. Scott came around and hugged them both, slightly out of breath and smiling softly.

"We're going to get through this. Ready?"

Stiles and Lydia nodded and Scott grinned. "All right, let's have a baby!"

—

Three hours, 46 minutes, and 32 seconds. They said it was a quick delivery, but Lydia was certain it lasted an eternity.

Breathing in, breathing out, gripping Stiles' hand, pushing, yelling, gripping harder, pushing harder, and finally a cry that made her heart expand and grow more than she ever thought it was capable of doing so.

It was 11:53 pm. Lydia focused on the small cry, and her body slumped back in relief. Stiles was saying something, but she couldn't make out just what and then he was kissing her.

"You were wonderful, that was amazing, I love you. She's perfect."

17.20 in., 5.3 pounds, 10 fingers, 10 toes, a tuft of wild brown hair like her daddy's, her mother's nose.

She was breathing softly against Lydia's chest, a small hand curled around one of her fingers. She was sleeping calmly and Lydia kept looking over her small body to make sure she wouldn't miss anything about how extraordinary she already was. Stiles sat next to her, his hand at the small of Claudia's back and Lydia couldn't help but smile widely at the complete adoration in his eyes.

A soft knock interrupted the moment and Stiles looked over his shoulder. Claudia stirred lightly and Lydia rocked her softly, holding up a finger at the excited faces walking into the room.

"Everyone," she murmured quietly, "Meet Claudia Allison Stilinski."

...

all right well, a few things: i am not all that knowledgeable about medical things, so i did some research and hope it wasn't too far off. this was centered on the stilinski fam more, thus why lydia's mom wasn't mentioned till the end. and the banshee thing-i began this before the latest season so i just kinda went with what felt made the most sense to me.

i hope you enjoyed it! and if you guys have any questions you can reach me at my tumblr!

my username is quandtueslas, which is now the same as this url!

love you all! have the most wonderful of weeks.


End file.
